The Octonauts And The Baby
~'This is a future generation collaboration story by Thundebird1InternationalRescue and The-Rootbeer-Queen.'~ Summary When Captain Barnacles hears that Barbara is pregnant, a whole new page is turned, beginning a new chapter in the polar bear captain's life! Authors' Note This story takes place AFTER '''Captain Barnacles and Barbara get married. Characters * Captain Barnacles * Barbara * Kwazii * Kiara * Cadence, Destiny, and Kaden * Sammy and Willy * Peso * Shellington * Dashi * Inkling * Tweak * Tunip & The Vegimals * James * CJ * The Tracy Brothers * Frank and Joey Hardy Story ~It was a beautiful day in Disney Town, and at the pier, Captain Barnacles was just getting out of a taxi, carrying 2 grocery bags. He took them into the Gup A and drove back home to the Octo-Pod, home and base of the very organization he's in charge in: The Octonauts, a group of undersea heroes who dedicate themselves to ocean wildlife protection. When he got inside, he went up to see his wife, Barbara.~ "Barbara?" he called. No response. "Honey, I'm home!" he called again. "I'm in the HQ, dear!" called Barbara. ~Barnacles went into the HQ, where he found Barbara sitting watching the view from the ocean. He then noticed that something odd had happened to Barbara: She had a big bump!~ "Are you OK, honey?" asked the captain. "I'm fine, it's just that something wonderful has happened." replied Barbara. She then explained to her husband what had happened. "You had Peso do a pregnancy test on you....and it came back positive?!" asked the captain in surprise. "Mm-Hmm." said Barbara, nodding. "That-that-that's wonderful!" said Barnacles, who then picked up the bags. "Anyways, I gotta put these groceries away." ~With that, Barnacles went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. When he was finished, he decided to look for James, because he knew how helpful he could be.~ "Hey, James?" called Barnacles. "Right here, Cap." said James as he came out of the games room with a checkerboard. "And I'm red this time." "No uh..uh James." said the captain. "Well, you can be red if you want." James said. "Not now, James." said the captain. "I've got some great news" "Great news?!" exclaimed James. "Shhh!!" said the captain, who then looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Just sound the Octo-Alert." said Barnacles. "Yes sir!" James said as he pressed the Octo-Alert button. "Octonauts, to the HQ!" said James. ~Meanwhile, Cadence, Destiny, and Kaden were playing down by the Octo-Hatch. They were in the middle of a super intense game of tag. Kaden was currently 'it', and was having a hard time trying to catch his sisters. He was currently tailing Cadence, who was well out of reach. Destiny stood on the sidelines giggling.~ "You can't catch me! You can't catch me~" Cadence teased as she ran from Kaden. Kaden, in turn, growled softly, dead set on catching her now. He ran faster, trying to catch her. Seeing he was catching up, Cadence let out a yelp and tried to run faster. Just then, the tube opened up and Kiara stepped out. "There you are!" She cried. Skidding to a stop, Cadence turned to look at her mother in shock. However, Caden finally caught up to her and was going too fast to slow down. He ended up crashing into Cadence, and they both fell over. Kiara helped them up. "Are you okay?" She asked them. "Yup, I'm fine." Cadence assured her. "I'm okay too." Kaden piped up. "Oh good." Kiara said, then turned on them with a stern gaze. "All three of you were supposed to help Tweak clean the Gup B a half hour ago, I suggest you go find her." Kiara directed. All three of the puppens nodded. "Yes momma!" They said simultaneously, hurrying away to go find Tweak. ~When they arrived in the launch bay, they were surprised to find her not there. But what they DID find, however, was a slip of paper that read "Meet Me In The HQ!" on it. Curious, the Puppens ran to the HQ, where they found James and Barnacles in the front of the HQ. Barbara was in a chair next to them.~ "Guys," began James. "we have great news." "You won the lottery?" asked Destiny. "No, silly!" said Barnacles, who then cleared his throat. "As I was about to say, Barbara is pregnant!" he then announced with a smile. The other Octonauts cheered. "Way to go, Cap!" said Tweak. "So now," said James. "we're gonna throw a baby shower at Mickey's house later this evening." "What's a baby shower?" asked Kaden. "A baby shower is a way to celebrate the expected birth of a child by presenting gifts to the mother at a party, Kaden." explained Kiara. "That sounds like fun!" said Kaden. "It sure is!" agreed James ~'''TO BE CONTINUED BY SARAH.~